Nun kommt zusammen was zusammen gehört
by 11-Dino
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort besiegt. Und nun? Kann er machen was er will? Was ist es was er will? Eine kleine Szene nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hat. Harry/Ginny


AN: Fand diese alte Story auf meinem Laptop und dachte ich lade sie mal hoch. Ist jetzt bestimmt schon 5 Jahre her und nicht das was ich heute schreiben würde, aber vielleicht gefällt es euch auch so.

Ich lese Fanfiction und die Harry Potter Bücher meist auf Englisch, deswegen kann es sein, das einige typischen Harry Potter Ausdrücke nicht so rüber kommen für mich gibt es boggart und Marauders und keine Irrwichte und Rumtreiber.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Expelliarmus!"

In der Mitte der Halle traf Grün auf Rot und Voldemorts Zauberstab flog hoch über die beiden Zauber zu seinem wahren Master, Harry fing mit dem Geschick eines Suchers den Stab, als Voldemort von seinem eigenen Todesfluch getroffen zu Boden fiel. Voldemort war besiegt, einen kurzen Moment war die Große Halle in Schweigen gehüllt, ehe der Jubel losbrach.

Harry stand einfach da, geschockt, dass es das gewesen sein soll. War er jetzt frei? Er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Die Gefahr Voldemort gab es nicht mehr. Die Zauberwelt konnte wieder aufatmen. Konnte er jetzt sein Leben leben?

Hermine und Ron hatten Harry erreicht, der immer noch starr da stand. Die beiden umarmten ihren Freund mit dem sie in den letzten Monaten so einiges durchgemacht hatten. Sie ahnten was in ihm vorging. „Du hast es geschafft, Harry."

„Ich wusste dass du es schaffst, Kumpel."

Harry nahm diese Worte nur am Rand wahr, seine Gedanken kreisten um die Frage.

„War er jetzt frei?"

Konnte er endlich das tun, was er wollte. Konnte er ein normales Leben führen?

Normal würde es wohl nie sein, denn schließlich war er der Junge-der-lebt, der Mann der Voldemort zweimal besiegt hatte und dennoch kam sich Harry nicht vor wie ein Held. Für ihn waren alle Helden, die gekämpft haben, obwohl sie es nicht mussten. Er hatte nur das getan was er machen musste.

Seine Augen scannten die Halle. Madam Pomfrey hatte begonnen die Verletzten zu pflegen. Andere lagen sich in den Armen und feierten den Untergang des Dunklen Lord, andere wiederum trauerten um ihre verlorenen Liebsten. Und als Harrys Augen Ginny erblickte, stand die Welt still.

Seine Augen fanden ihre und der Lärm der Großen Halle verschwand. Für beide existierte nur noch der andere, alles andere war vergessen. Harry hörte kein Wort mehr was Hermine und Ron sagten, er sah niemand anderes als Ginny und trotz ihren Verletzungen und zerrissenen Kleidern, war sie für Harry wunderschön.

Konnte er jetzt nicht mit ihr Zusammensein? Hatte er sich nicht sein Glück verdient?

Ginnys Augen trafen Harrys und in ihnen sah sie Pure Liebe und Hoffnung, Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben. Mit ihr?

Harry löste sich aus den Umarmungen seiner besten Freunde. Diese folgten seinem Blick und ließen von ihm ab. Die beiden wussten wie sehr Harry unter der Trennung von Ginny gelitten hatte. Beide hatten in beobachtet wie er nächtelang ihren Punkt auf der Karte der Rumtreiber beobachtete, wie er in seinem Schlaf ihren Namen flüsterte.

Harry trat einen Schritt auf Ginny zu, dennoch trennte die beiden fast die ganze Halle.

Ihre Augen fest auf die des anderen gerichtet, näherten sie sich einander und dann...

dann sprinteten sie beide los, in der Mitte der Halle trafen sie sich.

Harry Lippen fanden Ginnys und die beiden küssten sich, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich, dennoch voller Liebe. Es spiegelte die Sehnsucht der beiden wieder. 10 Monate hatten sie einander nicht berührt. 10 Monate hatten sie sich nach dem anderen gesehnt und jetzt wo sich die beiden in den Armen lagen, war alles vergessen: 10 Monate des Schmerzes, die ganzen Menschen, die ihnen nun aufmerksam zusahen, Harry scherte es nicht dass Ginnys Brüder sie sehen konnte.

Für ihn gab es nur Ginny und für Ginny gab es nur Harry.

Ihr Kuss brach und aus beiden brach es heraus. Ginny umarmte Harry so fest, als hätte sie Angst er würde sich gleich in Luft auflösen.

„Du warst tot." Schluchzte sie und weinte in seine Schulter. Harry selbst die Tränen nicht zurückhaltend können, nickte nur. Beide konnten sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fielen auf ihre Knie. Immer noch einander haltend, aus Angst der andere würde gleich nicht mehr da sein und alles war nur ein böser Traum, weinten die beiden um die die gefallen waren, sie weinten um ihre verlorenen Zeit und ein paar Tränen waren Tränen der Freunde, weil sie einander wieder hatten.

Bill, Charlie, Percy und George wollten sich auf Harry stürzen doch Ron hielt sie zurück. Keiner in der Großen Halle wusste dass die beiden sich liebten. Deswegen waren sie umso überraschter als die beiden sich in ihrer Mitte küssten. Nun saßen die beiden auf ihren Knien und flüsterten sich Wörter des Trosts zu.

Mrs. Weasley sah Ron und Hermine fragend an.

„Harry und Ginny waren letztes Schuljahr zusammen. Harry hatte sich von ihr getrennt, weil er sie in Sicherheit wissen wollte. Er wollte es nicht, aber er dachte es wäre das Beste so." antwortete Ron und Hermine ergänzte lächelnd:

„Harry war fertig, genauso wie Ginny. Die Wochen im Fuchsbau waren für beide eine Qual. Harry hat mir erzählt wie schwer es ihm manchmal gefallen war, sie nicht einfach in seinen Arm zu nehmen. Die beiden lieben einander so sehr. Sie ist die einzige die ihn glücklich macht, in den wenigen Wochen in denen sie zusammen war, habe ich Harry noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Seine Augen stahlen förmlich und auch Ginny war wie neu."

Ron fügte hinzu. „Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen."

Und die gesamte Halle sah wie ihr Held, die Liebe seines Lebens in seinen Armen hielt.

„Harry, lass mich nie wieder alleine." flüsterte Ginny.

„Werde ich nicht."

„Versprich es mir."

„Ich verspreche es."

„Du weißt nicht wie es war dich in Hagrid Armen zu sehen."

Ginny grub ihren Kopf tiefer in Harrys Nacken.

„Ich spürte nichts mehr. Kein Schmerz, keine Trauer, einfach nichts. Mir war alles egal. Harry, ich wollte sterben. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Es gab keinen Grund ohne dich zu leben."

„Sag das nicht, Gin. Ich bin immer noch da. Ich werde immer da sein. Als.. als ich Voldemort gegenüber stand, da dachte ich an dich, und an das Gefühl wie ist es dich zu küssen."

Ginny hob ihren Kopf aus seinem Nacken, sah ihn tief in die Augen, die voller Liebe waren und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Harry erwiderte ihren Kuss. Der Kuss war ein Versprechen, den anderen nie mehr alleine zu lassen. Ein Versprechen ihrer Liebe, er war voller Hoffnung. Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten flüsterte Harry.

„Ich liebe dich, Gin."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Verlass mich nie wieder."

„Nie."

Die beiden saßen zusammen und hielten sich fest. Beide wussten dass die nächsten Tag schwer werden würde, so viele ihrer Freunde waren gefallen und die beiden würden eine harte Zeit haben, dies alles zu verarbeiten. Doch als die beiden sich in der Mitte der Großen Halle hielten, da wussten beide, dass sie es zusammen schaffen würden.

Denn, wie Dumbledore es gesagt hat, ist es die Liebe, die die Dunkelheit besiegt.


End file.
